


We Young

by whatupdown



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, everyone in the gc are the same age, exes 2park, family bnm, i think its a uni au, jihoon gets 1 line, jinseob if you squint, lol wtf, seonlin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatupdown/pseuds/whatupdown
Summary: woojin gets kicked out of the house. his friends are hopeless. he's lucky to meet hyungseob.





	We Young

**Author's Note:**

> hi its been years since i started writing again. and i decided on writing jinseob. wheezes, hopefully you'll like it. also unedited. its like 3am right now. also im pretty sure yall will know who's who in the gc. also forgive the lapslock, except for daehwi and seonho screaming
> 
> also title is from my babies nct dream - we young. ive been playing it on loop while writing this whole thing. nothing else. idk what to title this
> 
> also a slight spoiler of the boss baby movie. sweats.
> 
> gc names:  
> sexyisntonlynielhyung - jihoon  
> seoulsaram - woojin  
> thebaeofallbaes - jinyoung  
> ohmygod - samuel  
> ilovekkullie - haknyeon  
> magumagu - daehwi  
> shibaenthusiast - guanlin  
> foodislife - seonho  
> bunnyseobie - hyungseob
> 
> cross posted at aff too

“hyung, what do we do? seriously, he’s been like that for months now.”

 

youngmin looks sadly at the figure huddled under the blankets, woojin who is still moping in his bed. “we need to kick him out somehow, he’s not getting any sunshine other than going to and from school.” he turns to face his two other housemates.

 

“any ideas guys?”

 

“what if we set him up on a blind date?” donghyun asks.

 

daehwi shakes his head at the suggestion. “i don’t think he’ll even go. he’s still stuck over,” he stops and looks inside before whispering “you know who”.

 

youngmin sighs, still out of ideas. they tried dragging woojin out before. sometimes successfully stepping out of the house. mostly unsuccessful attempts and just ends up with the three of them heaving in the living room, while woojin is still glued to the bed. even then, those “successful” times, woojin would still be moping behind them while daehwi enjoys himself too much, dragging donghyun around here and there.

 

“what if we just lock him out of the house?” a pause. “only opening the door once he comes back a bit better, let him decide what he wants to do.” youngmin thinks aloud to himself.

 

“hmmm, we could try that.” youngmin was torn away from his thoughts and faces both boys who are seriously thinking it over.

 

“wait no, i didn’t mean to. how can we kick him out, what if just hurts himself or ends up drunk in the middle of nowhere?!” youngmin panics.

 

suddenly daehwi holds his shoulders firmly. “no really we should try it. we have no other ideas hyung!” the hands loosens their hold and daehwi smiles up at his hyung.  “lets just try okay. woojin wont be that dumb to kill himself out there. you know him”.

 

youngmin sighs again, nodding weakly. “fine fine”

 

at that both donghyun and daehwi starts bunching up their sleeves, pulling them up to their elbows, getting ready for a tough battle with the pink blob under the blanket.

 

“MISSION START” the youngest of the household shouts before barging in the room along with donghyun, attacking the poor startled boy who was still moping before he heard a shout.

 

youngmin, once again, lets out another sigh before stepping in the room and heading straight to woojin’s closet to pick some clothes for him. maybe something that would make sure the kid won’t be cold out, cause he’s pretty sure the youngest won’t let the boy in until it was night.

 

* * *

 

 

a few whines of “hyung” and “i don’t wanna go out” later, coupled with a few more rolling around, few tugs here and there due to manhandling the poor woojin around, trying to get him fit for going out to where ever, woojin was finally and officially kicked out of the house.

 

“YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED BACK IN THE HOUSE UNTIL I SEE A SMILE ON THAT FACE, HAVE FUN TODAY, DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, GO WHERE EVER YOU WANT!” daehwi screams from the other side of the front door.

 

woojin sighs, hands in his pocket, still staring at the door. why are they doing this. he thinks. just let me be in my bed. he looks up, staring at the ceiling lights of the corridor, looking back at the door when he hears it unlock and open. he sees youngmin stepping out and behind him, he saw donghyun holding daehwi back in a tight hug.

 

“just be back by eleven pm okay kid.” woojin’s attention was back on his hyung instead of the two behind him. “you have your phone right? your wallet? call me if anything happens and please please don’t pass out drunk in the middle of the street. actually, no drinks. that’s my only rule. you know yourself you would drink your sorrows away, until youre deadweight.” youngmin warns woojin, holding onto his shoulders firmly.

 

woojin nods weakly as a reply. “go have fun, maybe call some of your friends out if you want. just do something today okay.”

 

“yeah, you know we’re only doing this cause we just want you to feel better. its been a long time since you went out to enjoy and have fun woojin. you’re still young.” donghyun pipes in, still holding daehwi in a tight hug.

 

daehwi smiles sheepishly. “sorry for slamming the door close at your face, but you really need to go out and enjoy. you know I love you, we all love you.”

 

woojin shakes his head at his housemates. “okay okay, enough, before this turns into an emo fest and I’ll end up back inside while we all cry.”

 

“right!” daehwi somehow broke free from donghyun’s hold and is now pushing woojin further down the corridor. “AWAY WITH THEE, AT LEAST COMEBACK WITH A NUMBER OF A NEW GUY OR GIRL WHICHEVER!”

 

woojin turns back as the door was slammed closed once again. wincing, hoping the neighbours wont scream at them. he stuffed his hands back in his pockets and goes downstairs, and out the lobby. he looks up at the sky, thinking wow i haven’t been out in a while indeed, as he looks at his surroundings. watching the people passing by. now where should i go? should i take the car or walk? should i call someone like what they said? woojin ruffles his hair after all those questions.

 

deciding to try and call some people to hang out, he thinks at least they’d think of where to go, he brings out his phone and enters the group chat which is on the top, wincing at the 2k+ unread messages. he hesitates to type once he saw who the last message was from. ah, fk it. im allowed to message even if hes around. im part of the gc too. he thinks before typing.

 

 **sexyisntonlynielhyung:** GUYS. WHEEZES. GUYS YOU WONT BELIEVE THIS. AHAHHAHAHA. I CANT.

 **seoulsaram:** hey guys.

 **thebaeofallbaes:** omg woojin is alive

 **ilovekkullie:** WOOJINNIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! YOURE ALIVE

 **ohmygod:** OH MY GOD.

 **ohmygod:** WOOJIN. WTF. LONG TIME NO SEE BRO.

 **foodislife:** WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **shibaenthusiast:** woojin ssup.

 **magumagu:** coughssomeonesquietcoughs

 **magumagu:** i mean, so, you decided to ask the gc. hmmm. that’s a good start.

 **magumagu:** continue woojin

 **thebaeofallbaes:** daehwi……

 **foodislife:** ASK WHAT. ASK US WHAT.

 **foodislife:** WOOJIN WHAT IS IT. WHAT WHAT WHAT

 **seoulsaram:** …..

 **seoulsaram:** is anyone free rn?

 **ilovekkullie:** why? why?

 **foodislife:** YEAH WHY

 **ohmygod:** sorry bro, im not free.

 **seoulsaram:** its aight muel

 **ohmygod:** im priceless

 **thebaeofallbaes:** …….

 **shibaenthusiast:** …….. x2

 **foodislife:** …….. x3

 **ilovekkullie:** ……… x4

 **magumagu:** ……….. x10

 **seoulsaram:** ….muel

 **foodislife:** YOU BROKE THE TREND ICB

 **ilovekkullie:** where’d jihoon go?

 **thebaeofallbaes:** SHHHHHH

 **magumagu:** SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. LET WOOJIN SPEAK.

 **magumagu:** ANYWAYS GUYS ANSWER HIM.

 **magumagu:** YALL ARE GETTING DISTRACTED.

 **magumagu:** LET THE GUY LIVE.

 **magumagu:** HE JUST GOT OUT OF THE BED AND IS NOW OUTSIDE.

 **magumagu:** AND HES ASKING IF ANY OF YALL ARE FREE TO HANG OUT.

 **seoulsaram:** uhhhh. yeah….

 **foodislife:** AWWW MAN. TODAY??? I CANT, WE CANT. GUANLIN AND I. WHAT WERE WE SUPPOSED TO DO AGAIN LIN?

 **ilovekkullie:** aww maaaaaan, sorry woojin. im supposed to be working in a few mins. my shift at the restaurant is todayyyy. i would have hung out with youuuuu.

 **shibaenthusiast:** ….its repair day. aka where we go to all the repair shops to repair all that you broke.

 **shibaenthusiast:** car, phone, laptop. rubs temples.

 **shibaenthusiast:** don’t tell me you haven’t gotten ready yet…

 **foodislife:** i…HAVE YOU NO FAITH IN ME LEE GUANLIN. ME??? THE SEONHO??? IM BORN READY. IM ALREADY WALKING OUT THE DOOR.

 **shibaenthusiast:** hurry down, i’ve been waiting for a few mins already, wym you’re born ready.

 **seoulsaram:** aight guys,

 **seoulsaram:** …don’t break something else seonho. stay safe you both.

 **thebaeofallbaes:** sweats. sorry?? im handling some club stuffs along with jihoon rn.

 **magumagu:** THE POOR BOY, TODAY OF ALL DAYS. EVERYONE IS BUSY. POOR WOOJIN HYUNG.

 **ohmygod:** why don’t you hang out with him

 **ohmygod:** you’re practically from the same house.

 **magumagu:** CAUSE HE DOESN’T WANNA HANG OUT WITH US. WE TRIED. HYUNGS TRIED TOO. SO WE KICKED HIM OUT TODAY.

 **seoulsaram:** its alright guys. thanks anyways. i guess. i’ll think of something.

 

woojin stuffs back his phone in his pocket. he didn’t bother reading the new messages coming in his non-stop vibrating phone. taking a deep breath, woojin decided to just walk to the nearest café. maybe just grab a drink and something sweet.

 

* * *

 

 

once he reached the cafe, he entered and went straight ahead to the line at the counter. woojin drags his eyes across the menu above the counter, thinking what should he order, contemplating whether to just grab his normal drink or to try something new like what everyone has been telling him to do.

 

squinting at the menu, going through the choices other than is usual, which is yogurt smoothie, he ends up with mint chocolate frappe. So now its between his usual and something new.

 

“yogurt smoothie or mint chocolate frappe..” dragging the or, woojin says to himself in a soft voice.

 

“get the mint chocolate frappe...its good!”

 

woojin startled, he turns to face the one who interrupted his thoughts. “what?”

 

“try the mint chocolate one if you haven’t. Its good. I usually order that one.” the boy repeats, smiling before pointing back to the line in front of woojin.

 

woojin turns back and feels a little jolt of shock seeing the gap between him and the person who was supposed to be right in front of him. smiling back apologetically to the people behind him, he closes the gap. everyone else behind him moves closer as well.

 

“hello, may i take your order?”

 

it was woojin’s turn. he still hadn’t made his decision on what to order though. not wanting to hold back the line once again, he just blurted out one slice of cheesecake and one regular mint chocolate frappe. why not, he thinks. he pays for his order and moves over to the few people waiting for their orders as well. while waiting, he pulls out his phone to check on what the others have been talking about. he scrolls through the messy group chat, his housemates group chat, and finally his family’s group chat.

 

just half way through his family’s messages, his order was ready. woojin stuffed back his phone and grabbed his tray, walking over to take a seat at the window table. once seated he tries a sip of the drink, silently hoping it would be good like the stranger said, and that it wouldn’t be a waste of money. he could see from the corner of his eyes that someone took a seat beside him, he didn’t mind anyways since it was window bar table and not a normal table for two or four.

 

“how is it?” the boy beside him asks as woojin puts the cup back down.

 

woojin turns to face him, ah its that bunny looking boy who suggested the drink.

 

“its not bad I guess.” at woojin’s reply, the boy nods to himself and focuses on his own drink and treat.

 

“that’s a relief”

 

woojin shrugs and continues to focus on his cheesecake. however, he did slightly glance once at the boy’s order beside him. it was the same as his. cheesecake and mint chocolate frappe.

 

* * *

 

 

once he was done with his cheesecake, he sipped on his drink, thoughts flying over to what should he do now. his friends were all busy, he had no idea on where to go after this. daehwi will surely not allow him back home this fast. he takes a look at his watch but not really registering the time, continuing to think over what should he do. he’d walk around but at the same time he doesn’t feel like walking around aimlessly either. he thinks about the last thing daehwi told him before he left the house. should he find some random people and collect numbers. he shakes his head at the thought. however, woojin continues pondering on that thought. what if he just asks people randomly if they’d like to hang out with him until someone agrees.

 

_but then who would accept a random person’s invitation_

_true, it would take maybe a whole day and i’d still end up with no one_

_exactly, and you’d end up looking dumb asking around, begging for people to hang out with you_

_but then again, if it does take a whole day, at least id get to go home at the end of the day and say i tried._

_but still, what if people recognize you, what if they’re from the same university and you being your moping self who doesn’t pay attention to their surroundings, wont recognize them before you ask_

_true true, what should i do now then_

_i say, just do it anyways. its something new. why not. fk it really_.

 

woojin nods to himself after that inner discussion, with himself. now he has to think of where to start. hes takes another sip, confused why theres nothing, only to realise he finished the whole drink during his inner discussion. he sets the empty cup down and turns away from facing the window, looking at the people in the café. there are somewhat a lot of people in the café. he sees a few solo people spread around the café, he thinks maybe they’d be easier to ask than those with a pair or group.

 

woojin then remembers the boy beside him, also came in alone. start small, he thinks. he did exchange a few words with the boy earlier, so why not. woojiin turns to face the boy. he looks somewhat around the same age as he is now that he looks at him. he taps the shoulder of the boy, who was currently enjoying his drink.

 

“excuse me” woojiin starts

 

the bunny looking boy turns and focuses his attention on woojin. eye wide and eyebrows raised, “yes? what is it?” the boy says.

 

woojin raises a hand and rubs his nape sheepishly. now that he started, he feels rather awkward on how to continue. he looks down at his shoes and takes a deep breath before asking the boy “uhhh…do you wanna hang out with me?”

 

woojin then hastily adds “its fine if you don’t want to, I mean, what normal person would- wait what?” he was cut off from his ramblings by the boy’s reply.

 

the boy smiles at him and shakes his head. stifling a giggle coming out with his hand. “i said sure, why not.”

 

woojin widens his eyes and blinks a couple of times, extremely confused on what was happening. he was pretty sure he was going to get rejected, for the whole day too, tries after tries. but here he is, his first attempt and it was accepted. woojin was indeed very confused and shocked with the whole scenario that just happened. he was pretty much frozen where he sat. hand clutching at his chest. he looks at the boy, woojin’s whole face showing his confusion, thinking what kind of person the boy was.

 

“how could you just say yes to a stranger?” woojin unintentionally blurts out loud his supposedly inner thoughts.

 

“i could say the same to you. how could you just ask a stranger to hang out?” the boy replies, voice laced with a teasing tone.

 

“i didn’t think you’d say yes. i mean what if i was a serial killer or a psychopath or a kidnapper. you’d be snatched and dead!” woojin breathes heavily. chest rising and dropping rapidly.

 

“but you’re not any of those.” the boy smiles and pats woojin’s back, telling the heaving boy to calm and take slow deep breaths.

 

“but still! i could have. this isn’t safe. don’t tell me you accept anyone’s invitation, strangers especially.”

 

the boy laughs “no, i don’t. this is more of a why not moment, plus you don’t seem to be a bad person anyways. i mean, you even went ahead and followed my suggestion..and you liked it. considering you managed to finish it.” the boy points at the empty cup.

 

“what about you, do you do this often? asking random people to hang out” the boy continues once woojin had calmed down to normal. he removed his hand from the other boys back and sat back down on his seat.

 

woojn looks at the boy and shakes his head “no i don’t…this is the first i tried” ears turning a little red from the question. it does sound weird.

 

“ah, am i attractive? is that why you tried. that whole first sight thing?” the corner of the boy’s lips went up, a cheeky smirk.

 

woojin’s eyes widen again for the second time. shaking his head. “no no, that’s not it. it was just a random whim. that’s all”

 

woojin continues “besides, “ he looks at the boy’s face. he thinks, his eyes aren’t as pretty as jihoon’s, his cheek’s aren’t as pink as jihoon’s, his lips and smile aren’t as pretty as jihoon’s. even though the boy looked like a bunny, jihoon was still cuter. woojin stops himself, he couldn’t help but compare everyone to jihoon. his chest felt tight and that icy cold feeling was there again. “your visuals are quite normal…no offence.”

 

the boy was about to be offended until he noticed the mood change of the other boy, he looked quite sad all of a sudden. he decided to cut off the teasing for now. he holds out a hand to the other boy for a handshake.

 

“anyways, since we’re gonna hang out. I’m hyungseob, ahn hyungseob. twenty years old”

 

woojin accepts the handshake “i’m woojin, park woojin. also twenty years old. nice to meet you”

 

the boy, now woojin knows as hyungseob, laughs “now, what are we going to do woojin? what have you had planned if someone had agreed to your invitation?”

 

the two let go of the others hands. woojin’s hand goes back on his nape and answers sheepishly “i actually have no idea, i wasn’t expecting anyone to accept. whatever you want to do i guess?”

 

hyungseob rubs his chin in thought. “ah, we can go watch a movie!”

 

“that’s good enough, sure. any movie in mind?” woojin nodded, pulling out his phone to search for the nearest cinema and the showtimes.

 

hyungseob moves over to stand behind woojin, peering over his shoulder to look at woojin’s screen. he scans through the list of showing movies as woojin scrolls through them. woojin had filtered the list to show the movies that they could watch just in time when they reach the cinema.

 

“that one. what about that one, it looks cute.” hyungseob reached his hand over to touch the screen. opening a new page as he taps on the title of the movie.

 

the boss baby, woojin reads. hyungseob did look like he would watch these types of movies. he cant argue because he doesn’t know what else to choose, so why not. the boss baby it is. he looks at the next show time, then glances on the top corner showing the current time. that’s enough time to reach and buy tickets and popcorn i guess.

 

“aight, lets go now then, the cinema is five minutes away from here and we have thirty more minutes till the next showing.”

 

“lead the way park woojin.” hyungseob follows woojin out, but not forgetting to throw the trash and place the tray back before leaving.

 

* * *

 

 

once outside, the two start walking to the cinema. hyungseob had attempted to talk with woojin on the way, woojin however would just reply when needed, more often short replies. some where he doesn’t know how to answer as well, it was weird for woojin but it wasn’t unwelcomed. even when they finally reached the mall, hyungseob still wasn’t done with his story, something about eggs and disaster. woojin was listening during the walk, its just that now, hes focusing on finding which wing was the cinema at. he has a reason why he didn’t really listen to that egg story.

 

hyungseob at one point noticed that the boy was half listening so he puts his story on hold. he tried to look for signs as well, until he saw an information desk. not bothering to tell woojin, he went off himself to ask the employees where the cinema was. so when woojin turned to face hyungseob who was supposed to be right behind him, only to find no such boy, he kinda had a mini panic moment. did he loose him? did hyungseob get lost or did hyungseob get distracted? or worse, was he kidnapped? or maybe he ditched woojin, he should have known it was too good to be true. that his first attempt would be a success. should he still go to the cinema? he took a deep breath.

 

“woojin, its this side, on the fourth floor.” woojin felt a tap on his shoulder, turning he saw it was hyungseob. sighing in relief that none of his thoughts were true.

 

“where did you go?” they started walking towards the lift.

 

“hmm? i went to the information desk. right there.” hyungseob pointed back, woojin’s eyes follow where the other pointed to.

 

woojin nodded and told the other to tell him next time he goes off by himself. they go up to the fourth floor.

 

* * *

 

 

after buying the tickets, luckily the line wasn’t long and they also got to pick the middle seats, they went over to the snack corner. hyungseob had suggested to get a combo, one where they had to share a popcorn and each had their own drinks. he said since they had just ate at the café, they might not be able to finish if they each got their own. woojin just agreed, and he did still feel a bit full from the frappe earlier. after they got their popcorn and drinks, woojin offered to hold onto the popcorn while hyungseob was the one who passed both their tickets, they entered the hall and managed to find their seats.

 

during the movie, hyungseob was the one who made lots of reactions. he pointed out some stuffs to woojin as well. the movie was indeed cute and funny. woojin liked the baby. they both laughed at some parts. hyungseob in awe at other parts. at one point during the climax, hyungseob started tearing up a bit at the brothers on the screen. it was indeed a heart tugging scene, woojin thinks. he passed the tissues they got earlier to hyungseob. the sobbing boy gratefully accepted them and wiped his tears away even though they kept on rushing down. even when the movie ended, hyungseob was still sobbing and they ran out of tissues. woojin in the end also had unshed tears in his eyes when the brothers were reunited, until they grew old they were still the same. both boys resulted to using their sleeves to wipe away their tears.

 

* * *

 

 

it was already dark out when they exited the cinema. both boys stomach grumbling to be fed as its already a bit pass dinner time.

 

“that was a nice movie, i liked it!” hyungseob said with a skip in his step.

 

the other nodded in agreement, shaking his head seeing hyungseob skipping beside him. “it was nice, funny too.”

 

“woojinniee,” hyungseob called in a sing-song tone “im hungry” he added a few blinks and a pout for good measure.

 

woojin however was once again, a bit shocked with how the other called him. he didn’t dislike it though, so he didn’t say a thing about it. maybe the other is already quite comfortable with him.

 

“same here. even though we managed to finish the popcorn halfway through the movie, same goes to our drinks.” he chuckles “any ideas?”

 

“hmmmmmmm…i was thinking maybe chimaek? chicken and beer.” he smiled as wide as he can.

 

“i’ve been wanting to try since last week but none of my friends would go with me.” the boy sulks at the memory of getting rejected all week. why wont the others go with him. the older ones all drink with each other on some weekends. he only ever the first and last time he got drunk once with the legal ones in his circle of friends, the next day he didn’t remember a thing. one of the youngers said something about him asking questions. hyungseob still doesn’t get what’s so bad about questions that they wont bring him out to drink anymore.

 

while hyungseob was sulking to himself, the other boy was thinking. youngmin hyung said no drinking, that was his only rule. he glances at the sulking boy, but hyungseob wants to drink. he doesn’t have the heart to be another one who rejects hyungseob’s request. hyungseob did agree to hang out with him, the least he could do was accept the other’s request as well. he also did say they’d do whatever hyungseob wanted to do. should he ask youngmin hyung? though the no drinking rule somewhat applies to him if he was alone. right? so if hes with hyungseob, its not like he’d end up deadweight drinking his feelings away again. right? woojin once again is going through and inner discussion with himself.

 

“woojinnieee” a tug on his arm “woojiiiin, its okay if you cant. no worries. we can eat something else.” woojin tore away from his thoughts and had a mini heart attack seeing hyungseob right in front of him smiling widely. “huh?”

 

hyungseob clicked his tongue, then he repeats himself. “its okay if you cant. no worries. we can eat something else. though you think of what to eat.”

 

woojin decides, why not.  he’ll just have a can, youngmin hyung doesn’t have to know. “its alright, lets go for chimaek. im fine with it.”

 

at that hyungseob lit up, and hugged woojin because finally he’ll get to try the famous combo. “great!” he released woojin from the hug, hands still holding on to the others shoulder though. “there’s this great chicken place right infront of the park. i think they should have beer there too.”

 

woojin was very much shocked again with hyungseob and its only been a few hours, woojin was frozen when the other hugged him all of a sudden. he only started breathing when hyungseob stopped hugging him. he can see that the other was talking, to him most probably, but nothing was really entering his head to be very honest. the shock was still, shocking.

 

hyungseob let go of woojin’s shoulders and claps his hands together at an idea that just entered his head. “woojinnie! why don’t we take out the chicken and beer, and eat at the park. drinking beer, while we stare up the sky. looking at the stars. doesn’t that sound cool?”

 

woojin had just recovered and only heard hyungseob asking if something sounded cool. the other looked really excited and enthusiastic, like how guanlin is with shibas or seonho about food. woojin just nodded to whatever hyungseob asked, silently hoping it wasn’t anything bad he agreed to.

 

* * *

 

 

they had gotten the chicken and beer from the place hyungseob dragged woojin to. the chicken did smell really good and his stomach was already screaming to be fed. he was slightly confused as to why hyungseob was dragging him out to the park once they got their order ready. right now the two of them are sitting on the swings, a can of beer on one hand and a piece of chicken on the other, the box was placed between them as they slowly swing side by side. hyungseob had his head tilted to the night sky while munching on the fried chicken in his hand.

 

“this chicken is really good, it even tastes better than i remembered. must be cause i was hungry right?” hyungseob took a couple of sips from the can in his hand.

 

woojin had to agree again. he wonders why hasn’t he heard of that chicken shop nor why didn’t anyone else talk about that shop cause really. the chicken was so good. woojin plans on switching his go to chicken shop to this one. it was also nearby his house, all the more reason to. he makes a mental note to thank hyungseob later for introducing this place to him. he hums as a reply to hyungseob, munching down his chicken. he also takes a few sips of beer.

 

very soon, the chicken they bought was all finished to the bones in a flash. cans also empty, thrown in the plastic holding the empty box. woojin picks up the plastic and ties it up, walking to the closest trash can to throw it, then he goes back to the swings. he sees hyungseob already swinging as high as he can go. it must be the beer cause he suddenly thought the other looked soft and carefree and pretty, with his eye closed and wind in his hair, with each swing. but you only had a can, a voice from the back of his head says. he shushes it and sits back down on the swing beside hyungseob. he too tries to swing as high as he can go, also praying the swing wont suddenly break and fling him off to the next state. okay maybe just to the ground.

 

soon both boys had finally slowed down, now slowly swing once again.

 

“woojinnie,”

 

woojin turns to face hyungseob. “yeah?”

 

“what were you doing earlier? back at the café i mean. when you asked to hang out. why?” hyungseob was curious.

 

“ah, i was, “ he hesitates a bit “trying something new i guess, like how i went with your suggestion instead of my usual yogurt smoothie”

 

“why though, what made you want to?” he tilts his head to the side

 

cute, the thought left as fast as it came. woojin blames it once again on the beer, ignoring that voice that screams it was only a can. “because, everyone told me to. try something new i mean.”

 

“why?”

 

woojin thinks, should he say it. a sudden face flashes through his mind. the cause of his chest pains these few months. when he cleared his thoughts, another face was infront of him. hyungseob’s.

 

“because, i had been moping around for a few months since my break up. i figured maybe trying their advice for once, maybe i could feel better i guess.”

 

hyungseob crouches down infront of woojin, hugging his own legs. he hums as a sign of understanding. “so did you feel better?” he looked up at woojin.

 

woojin looked down at hyungseob, his eyes look shiny, he thinks. kinda like the sky right now. he shakes his head, again for the third time, blaming the beer for his thoughts. to answer hyungseob though, woojin traced back down all the events that happened throughout the day. he did enjoy himself today to be honest. it wasn’t like when his housemates dragged him around, where he just mindlessly followed the other three. counting down the minutes until he could go home and be left to mope on his bed once again.

 

“i guess i do feel somewhat better…”

 

hyungseob smiled widely at this. “im glad i helped out then.” he asks again “are you going to do this again? asking random people to hang out i mean”

 

woojin thinks that he doesn’t need to “nah, i think once is enough. im not that lucky to get another success if i did try again.” he continues “but i’d like to hang out again. i mean if you’re fine with it.” woojin smiles sheepishly.

 

“same here, i’d like to hang out with you again woojinnie. you’re nice to hang out with.” hyungseob smiled again at him.

 

hyungseob stands up and goes closer to woojin, fishing out his phone from his pocket. he then shoves his phone in woojin’s hands. “number please mr. park woojin. so i can call you out to hang out again!” hyungseob giggles.

 

it sounded pretty suddenly, hyungseob’s giggles. he knocks his own head when the thought came in. for the fourth time tonight he blames the beer, even though he doesn’t feel drunk at all.

 

he types in his number but leaves his name blank in case hyungseob had some name format, then he returns the phone back to the owner. hyungseob names him woojinnie and presses save before stuffing it back in his pocket.

 

woojin pulls out his own phone and shoves it in hyungseob’s hands. “need yours too to arrange another hang out.” he laughs.

 

hyungseob happily types in his number, he also types in his name as hyungseobie. he then saves it and passes woojin back his phone. woojin chuckled at the name hyungseob saved himself as.

 

“hyungseobie”

 

“yup, that’s meee”

 

“can i ask something”

 

“shoot”

 

“why did you agree to hanging out with me? you don’t even know me. seriously, i could have been a kidnapper. please don’t easily accept.”

 

hyungseob doubled over, laughing. “i know, i don’t accept invitations from strangers. ive been lectured on that since i was young.”

 

“then, why did you?” woojin was confused.

 

“because, ive seen you at the university before. mostly with a friend of mine. you’re friends with yoo seonho right? seonho is a nice kid, so since he’s friends with you, you most probably would be a nice person as well. not a serial killer, psychopath, or a kidnapper.” hyungseob wipes off unshed tears from laughing earlier.

 

“wait what?” he lost count on how many times had hyungseob shocked him. hyungseob knew him, well seen him, before. so one of his earlier fears came true. a line replays in his head _“but still, what if people recognize you, what if they’re from the same university and you being your moping self who doesn’t pay attention to their surroundings, wont recognize them before you ask”_

 

woojin rubs his nape, smiling sheepishly. “sorry i didn’t recognize you”

 

“nah its okay, no worries.”

 

“that must have been a bad first impression though?”

 

hyungseob shakes his head. “nope it wasn’t. i just thought you were cute that’s all” he smiled.

 

“what about me, what was your first impression of me?” hyungseob asked

 

“i thought you looked like a bunny”

 

“a bunny, i get that a lot. but bunnies are cute so, its fine” he giggled.

 

woojin thinks, yeah, bunnies are cute.

 

after talking a while more, they both decided it was time to call it a day. hyungseob saying that he might get killed by his roommate if he comes home really late. they said their goodbyes before leaving. both going their own ways back home. woojin looked at his watch. it was almost thirty minutes after eleven. he hopes youngmin hyung isn’t having a heart attack right now. woojin runs as fast as he can to reach home.

 

* * *

 

 

back at home, daehwi was the first to crash into him. screaming at him why was he late. donghyun was the next one to join the hug. almost crying, saying that they were about to hold a search squad to look for him. youngmin then joined in the group hug. not before hitting woojin’s back. wheezing out i told you to be back by eleven, what time is it young man. woojin hugged all the crying lumps and moved them to the living room. daehwi demanded to know what he did the whole day. woojin told them everything, he even told them about the chicken place. however, he left out the part where he drank a can of beer.

after all that was done and woojin was all washed up and ready for bed. he checked his phone. he smiled seeing a new message from hyungseob.

 

 **bunnyseobie:** woooojinnieeee, did i say i had fun today.

 **bunnyseobie:** also thank you for hanging out with me.

 **bunnyseobie:** also are you free next weekend? i was planning to go eat meat dipped in cheese!!!!

 **seoulsaram:** same here hyungseobie.

 **seoulsaram:** i think im free next week, why not.

 

woojin closed his phone, smiling. today was good. he was thankful meeting hyungseob. that night, woojin slept with a smile for the first time in months instead of a tear stained face.

**Author's Note:**

> IM FINALLY DONE AND ITS 3AM.  
> me at 300 words: WOOJIN STILL HASN’T APPEARED  
> at 800: WOOJIN STILL HASN’T LEFT THE HOUSE  
> AT 1.3K: WOOJIN JUST LEFT THE DANG LOBBY WTF  
> AT 1.4K: WHERE TF IS HYUNGSEOB  
> at 1.5k: finally hyungseob appears  
> at 3k: I STILL HAVE 9 BULLET POINTS TO GO WTF IM TIRED.  
> i started getting lazy and deading from the movie til end  
> me at the chimaek scene: i made woojin too hung up on jihoon now how to make him fall for hyungseob. EMERGENCY BLAMING ON BEER EXCUSE ABUSE
> 
> im sorry guys. i tried. forgive me. idk why i wrote this right after my break up. which was yesterday. tag yourself im woojin moping in bed.


End file.
